More of a Monkee
by strawberriesapples
Summary: They didn't expect that to be on the cover of More of the Monkees...


\- Cut! That's all for now, guys, you can go to lunch.

\- Thanks, Jim!

\- Man, I'm starving!

\- I want everyone back in a couple of hours!

\- Sure thing!

The Monkees had just finished filming another scene of their TV show and were free for lunch. They usually had lunch at the studios and sometimes they went out for lunch, but not too far.

\- Hey, you guys want to have lunch at that new diner? I want to check it out.

\- Sure!

They put on sunglasses and baseball caps (Michael had to trade his faithful green wool hat for a cap) and discreet clothes and went out the Screen Gems studio gates.

\- It looks good!

\- Can't wait to taste the salad! – David said.

The other three laughed. When they met, they had lunch at a diner and David told the other three they had no manners at the table. One could cut the tension there with a knife.

He then grabbed a fork and tossed his salad, put on some gravy and... Stuffed a couple of lettuce leaves and slices of tomato in his mouth with his hands! The other three laughed heartily and the ice was broken there and then.

To remember that day by, they went out to lunch together at least once a month.

The four of them tried to act as subtly as they could. The last thing they wanted was to have their clothes torn off or to lose an eye, or a wisdom tooth...

They passed by a record store, curious about what might be happening there.

The store was full of girls, who were staring at an album cover and giggling.

They looked at each other and soon came to a consensus: they were going to see what was going on.

\- Hey! - David said, as hushedly as he could - That's our album!

\- What?

\- Is it "More of the Monkees"?

\- People are still buying that piece of crap?

\- Come on, Mike!

\- Sorry... but you know what I think of Don and his stupid ideas!

\- The record isn't that bad... "Mary, Mary"'s on it! - Micky said, smiling.

\- Yeah, ok, Micky. I'll shut up.

They were inside the store, looking dumbfounded at the several girls staring wide-eyed at the covers and giggling.

Michael noticed that one of them was pointing at him.

\- Hey! - he turned to his bandmates - They're laughing at me!

\- What?!

\- I saw one of them pointing at me!

\- Pshaw, Mike!

\- You're seeing things!

\- Uh... I think it's true - Peter said - I saw it too...

\- Yeah, see?

The girls were so focused on the album cover that they didn't even realize that the objects of their affection were right there at the record store.

\- Oh, my God, it's true! – one of the girls said to her friend.

\- He must be delicious!

Michael was casually looking at them and he turned to his friends with an amused look on his face.

\- Did you hear what I heard?

\- No, what did you hear?

\- Ohh, God bless the stereo version! - one of the girls said.

\- What was that? - said Micky.

\- The other cover is different indeed! Oooh, Mike! - they heard another one of the girls.

The other three looked at their said companion immediately, with that same amused expression. He made an "I don't know; I don't understand." gesture.

\- I'm glad they left his original huge version on this one! - Said another girl.

\- Hahaha! - Her friend laughed.

They turned to the other side and heard a few weird comments:

\- Look, I prefer Peter - he smiled, proud; the girl was very pretty - but I have to confess that I loved seeing Mike and his document at the forefront!

\- "Document"? - Michael mouthed to his friends.

\- Oooh, imagine Mike in bed with all that, there? I'd be a little afraid!

\- Afraid?

\- I'm tiny, Tiffany!

This conversation happened right behind Michael and he had to stifle a laugh. They were talking about the size of his...?

With all those girls - young and beautiful, by the way - making those comments about him and his physical attributes, Michael realized that his jeans were too tight...

\- Uh... Mike! - Micky said, chuckling; he had managed to pick up a record sleeve - I didn't know you were so excited to take this picture...

\- What? - He took the album from his friend's hand.

It was the normal cover of "More of the Monkees" but... indeed, he was "showing". There was an obvious bulge on the front of his pants.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, he smiled half-heartedly at his bandmates.

\- I-I was not excited... these things happen!

\- Oh really?

\- You don't say?!

His companions teased him. They had noticed the present state of their friend...

He casually looked away and noticed that there was a girl looking at... the front of his pants. She looked up, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Michael realized that she had recognized him. "No..." he thought.

\- MIKE! - She screamed for the entire store to hear.

The screaming had started. They realized there were four "strange" types in the store and soon saw who they were.

The Monkees did not think twice: they ran out of the store, with a horde of screaming girls after them.

They came back to the studio without their caps and sunglasses, completely done.

James Frawley, the director, was amused by that scene.

\- What happened? - He asked.

\- Fans!

\- They recognized us!

Michael arrived just behind them, disheveled, with his clothes torn and a panicked expression on his very red face. He ran right past his friends and the director.

\- Mike!

\- Leave me alone!

\- Where are you going?

They saw the bathroom door slam shut and the three Monkees burst out laughing. The director walked out, puzzled. What had they done this time?...

* * *

A/N: This UTTER silliness was written after I noticed there was some ridiculous photoshopping done on the mono cover of _More of the Monkees, on Michael's pants._ There was no need; his... package wasn't in evidence... but it is there and the stupid idea of "what if it WAS sorta showing and no one noticed?" came to mind. =P


End file.
